The Warriors Life/Ep 2/Season 1
Firestar: Whats that monster going down the road? Primrosepaw: I dunno, welcome it. Tigerstar: This is crap. Raggedstar: *steps out of monster, followed by his family* Hello fellow kitties! Brokenstar: Father, I wanna go become mates with Mousefurrr!! Raggedstar: SHUT UP AND MOVE IN! Yellowfang: Lets blow this warriors stand. Hopekit: EH? Wishkit: Mama, did we fall from heaven, cause I have WINGSSSSS!!!! *flys through window, breaking it.* Hopekit: Beeeep that little idiot. Yellowfang: Shut up and move in. Firestar: I AIN'T CONFRONTED BROKENBUTT AGAIN!! *throws a tin can at Brokenstar* Brokenstar: @#!@%$!#! Yellowfang: BROKENSTAR! LANGUAGE! Firestar: *drives off* Bluestar: I gotta go before Goosefeather finds me! Goosefeather: BLUEBAE COME BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Bluestar: *drives off, leaving Goosfeather chasing her Meanwhile in NachoSandClan Sandstar: This is amazing Nachocheese: Woop. Redsand: Ayyyyy Sandstar: What up, meddie? Redsand: Nuthin much 8 cats are dead in the clearing. Sandstar: Let's go brag to Firestar, Nachocheese. Nachocheese; k. At Raggedstar's house Yellowfang: BREATH BREATH BREATH! Brokenstar: I'm tired. Yellowfang: DROP AND GIMME 9000! Raggedstar: Should've let Brokeny kill me already. Yellowfang hisses loudly. Hopekit zooms around the room with her wings. Wishkit smashes a vase, and all the windows. Yellowfang: YA KNOW WHAT, LET"S GO TO TIGERSTAR'S HOUSE At Tigerstar's house Tigerstar: And this, Squrrielkit, is a killing bite. Kill Hawkfrost. Squirrelkit: Ok dadda Tigerstar! *kills Hawkfrost* Hawkfrost: I hate you, dad. Tigerstar: Good. Leafkit is sorting poisonous berries. Mothwing: This is a deathberrie, put one in meanie Firestar's drink at the gathering. This is deadly Nightshade, stuff it in Hawkfrost's mouth, this is- Yellowfang breaks down the door. Yellowfang: DELIVERY! *is holding Mosskit, Hopekit, Wishkit, and all the kits in the neighborhood.* leafkit: SIBLINGS! Brokenstar: We'll go raiding the dark forest to train them. And i'm moving in. Tigerstar: Squirrelkit, are you ready to advance your training so you can teach Mosskit the basics? Squirrelkit nods. Tigerstar: Squirrelpaw is your new name. I'll prepare the advanced training in the dark forest, go teach Mosskit the basics. Mothflight: Leafkit is now Leafpaw. Squirrielpaw and Leafpaw leave to train new apprentices. Tigerstar: Let's get our claws sharpened for the raid. Yellowfang: Yup. Firestar's House Sandstar and Nachocheese are bragging about being mates. Firestar: I can't wait to tell everybody I got a Latias. Nutmeg: Don't brag, but every kit is gone! Jake: TALLSTAR IS SAFE, RIGHT!? Nutmeg gives Jake the look. Jake: I mean.. Who is Tallstar again? Sandstorm: And I'll have 5.65 kits. Firestar: QUE BLUESTAR'S HOUSE I like pi- I mean, Bluestar's House Bluestar: WHERE IS MOSSKIT AND CHERRYKIT!? AND WHY IS NIGHTSTAR ON MY HEAD!? Nightstar: Calm down, calm down. The Gathering will explain it all. let's just hope we don't all kill eachother before it. Bluestar: Okie. Oakheart: I need mai mosseh. Shellheart: Shaddup moonflower: Who cares about that runt, Cherrykit is better. Nightstar: Welp, I heard abotu a dark forest raid, so bai! Nightstar poofs. Bluestar wishes she had that power. Bluestar: I wonder if the other kits are ok.. In the Dark Forest Squirrelpaw is slashing mercilessly at Thistleclaw. Thistleclaw: AND YOU'RE JUST AN APPRENTICE!?! WHO WAS YOUR MENTOR!?! Squirrelpaw: Daddy Tigerstar trained me! Thistleclaw: oh thats why you have the power of a FREAKING BADGER!! Silverhawk: BRO STOP THA *gag* NO NOT THE TUMM- *screech* NOOO NOT THE NIG- *writhing and yowling* Leafpaw is tickling Silverhawk with nightshade. Darkstripe is running from Yellowfang, who has claws red with deathberry juice, which is not poison. Darkstripe: NOOOO DON'T KILL ME!! I'LL MAKE YOU A PIE IF YOU DON'T!! Yellowfang stops and thinks, but shrugs it off and the chase continues. Clawface is being clawed to death by Hopekit. THE GATHERING SHALL NOT HAPPEN, BECAUSE THE DARK FOREST DOES NOT WANT IT, AND THEY GAVE ME PIE SO IT WILL NOT HAPPEN. Tigerstar: Wait, what? *stops destroying Shredtail* Shredtail: phew. Tigerstar: *eyes are on fire, claws extend longer.* YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT. The screen fades to black as Scourge trips and is mauled by Mothflight, screams are still heard as Silverhawk screams "WE GIVE UP WE GIVE UP!" *static* Firestar kicks it on. Firestar: We'll get revenge, Dark Forest, we'll get revenge... *more static* Bluestar: Ugh now we need a new camera. Raggedstar: BROKENSTAR YOU ARE ''SO ''GROUNDED!! Brokenstar from a far far distance in the dakr forest mauling himself: I DON'T CARE!! OW! STOP THAT ME! HISSSS!! Yellowfang: welp i'mm go get some clawface flavoured popcorn for that. All other ats other then the dark forest and the cats attacking teh dark forest: Us too. *the final static* Firestar: I HATE WAFFLES AND- Graystripe leaps from a bush foaming: HASSSSSSSS!! *mauling noises* Graystripe was bonked!!!1!!one!!!eleven!!!11!!1111!! Graystripe: I'll be back. In the next episode mai fam comes with meh.